Triston's Quest
by Ventrix
Summary: A short story, of a boy named Triston Fox who goes to see his father and grandfather. Hermes said his father and grandfather have an important message for him, but Triston seems likee he doesn't care but he truly is wondering what it is.
1. My name is Triston

My name is Triston Fox. I am 13 years old and hate being in Camp Half-Blood. I'm in cabin Triton. Yeah, my dad is Triton. Chiron told me when I was 9, I've been stuck in this camp for almost my whole life. And the other 9 years I was underwater with my dad. Mom travels the world for business, it sucks. I don't see my father that much anymore, conisdering he is with my Grandpa Posiedon trying to keep the sea life in tact. But I do see my Uncle Percy, I don't call him "Uncle" since he's only 3 years older than me! What ever.

"Triston, I have a quest for you." Chiron suddenly said.

"Yeah? What is it? I haven't been on a quest tin in over a year! I'm eager!" I tried to be sarcastic, like I need to deal with this, I have other things to do, for instance clean my cabin!

"I need you to see your Grandfather, he ordered me to tell you that your needed in his palace; he said he'll give you the quest once you've gotten to him." Chiron read from a piece of old wrinkly paper. My mind went confused, my Grandpa would never call me down. He would either take Percy or Dad? I didn't understand.

"Uhh...Okay, do I bring anybody?" I asked with a stumbled look, Chiron looked at me like I had just been in a ring match with Typhon.

"Let me see...oh yes! You bring Percy." Chiron said "Good luck!" Then he trotted away with his furry four legs and little tail. Great just what I needed, Uncle Percy yapping about his beloved Rachel on the way to the equator. I felt my chest tighten, thinking back of all the times Percy has out done me or showed off. It agitated me. My powers were different from Percy's. I could do everything he could but more. Which made me happy to think about but the things he could do, were extraordinary. What ever, I could control the tide, which Percy couldn't and I could turn anything that has to do with water into my weapon. Anyways Percy came up to me and told me that Chiron sent him on a quest with me.

"Okay then Percy, let's go, I don't like traveling at night." My words seemed to roll off my tongue, it is easy for me to talk to Percy, he has experience and he is pretty cool.

"Triston, let's take the Florida way, it's less dangerous, I wouldn't want my little nephew to get hurt now would I?" Percy joked. He always pulls that crap on me, the "nephew-uncle" card. It sucks.

"Yeah whatever..." I remarked. As we got right out of the camp entrance trouble came, for some reason it always finds me. It was a Hermes, I was expecting a monster but no, Heremes the messenger god.

"Triston, Posiedon actually sent me for you; Percy you won't be needed actually" Hermes stated. Percy's face was surprised as if he was happy though. Did he know something I didn't?

"Uhh...sure." I didn't really understand this, so my famous line is either "sure" or "I don't know."

"Then let's go young Triston, were going to Olympus first, it's faster since Megalodon is there." Heremes said. Great, Megalodon, that was a huge shark, I guess Heremes thought it would bring me to Grandpa's palace quicker. The corner of my eye saw Percy walking back to camp with a smirk. Something was going on and I really hate when I don't know.


	2. Hades let me have him

Hermes and I walked side by side, Camp Half-Blood wasn't too far from Mount Olympus. "Triston, how's your adopted parents doing these days?" Heremes randomly came out with.

"There good, Mom is doing her same old sport, shopping on QVC. Dad, still getting agrervated with his work even though he works from home." I responded. Then Heremes didn't answer back, the messenger god was silent as we walked.

"Triston we're going to take the city bus, it's faster than walking" Heremes said.

"Uhh...okay." I didn't ask questions if Heremes wanted to take the bus then we're taking the bus, I didn't really feel like getting zapped or blasted. Heremes and I got onto the bus, the smelly scent of sewer and people who haven't taken a bath in over a month sat on my nose. Heremes's eyes were watered up and he was covering up his nose with his trench coat. Now I really wondered why Heremes wanted to the city bus, he was struggled throught out the whole ride to Olympus trying to get the bus scent out of his nose. We came to the six hundreth floor, the door opened, the Olympus lights beamed onto my face as if I was in heaven. "Okay now that we're here I'll go get my hat, I have a feeling it's going to be a rough ride to Posiedon's palace." Heremes smiled.

"Why would it be rough?" I asked

"We're asking Hades to shadow travel us there" Okay so now I understood why he went to go get his hat. Though I am his great grand nephew. As I approached Hades his black blazer wore off a cold aura, his eyes looked like he was full with anger, so I was going to either get fried with a blast or get fried with a blast.

"Why are you here Triston?" Hades said with a cold voice. Heremes budded in before I could even answer.

"I'm asking you Lord Hades for a favor, please allow Triston and I to shadow travel to Posiedon's palace." Hades sighed, like this was trouble for him, he is one of the most powerful gods; it got me mad how he'd just sit there when Heremes begged him.

"How about this, I'm feeling generous today" Hades said " I'll let you even have your own beast of your choosing if you don't ask me to do any favors for the rest of your life." I knew Hades had to make a deal, it's just like him. I looked at Hermes for help. He knodded

"Deal." I said in a strong voice, trying to sound confiendent about my answer.

"Well if that's how you want it then pick your beast." Hades waved his hand and a pictures of monsters floated in mid air. This was pretty normal comprared to when Triton came out of my bath tub to tell me to clean my room.

"So any beast I want?" I asked, just to make sure, I had one in mind and I was willing to take the chance that he'd really let me have it.

"Anything you want as long as you don't bug me..." Hades mummbled.

My mind was set on the best I wanted. "I'll take cerberus then." I flinched my eye just incase he tried to blast me, that was just a habit of mine wihen I'm near a god or talking to one. Hades looked agitated, which I liked, I liked to push the gods a little overboard without getting fried.

"My cerberus?" Hades wondered "cerberus will not like you at all, so I'm warning you...he will probably rip your head off." Hades added.

"I like challenges, I'll take him. And plus, I'm good with pets!"

Hades flared up and waved his hand again, his black nails shined so brightly I had to close my eyes but feared that I would get a paw through my chest. It was a lose, lose situation. My eyes stopped burning and I looked up to see a huge dog about 20 feet tall, three heads looked all around and pounds of slober dripped to the ground. First impression, what did I get into.


	3. Grampsyou're not funny

"Okay then now that we have Cerberus here we don't need the megalodon!" Hermes said with a glimmer of relief. "Oh anyways Triston what are you going to name Cerberus?" I hadn't even think about it... What a great pet owner I am already.

"I think I'll name him Ventrex." I randomly throughtout. Hermes just shrugged.

"Well, this is the end of my trip with you Triston Fox"

"You're not coming to my grandfather's palace with me?" I asked, hoping he'd come along because I honestly don't think I'm ready for the quest by myself.

"No, Triston I'm sorry." Hermes lastly added.I sighed. Well, I saluted with my right hand to the messenger god and went closer to Ventrex. He growled, his three heads looked really vicious, beady red eyes glared at me waiting for my next move, and Hades just sat there like he was watching a movie.

"Hi, I'm Triston. I am going to take you for a little walk...for the rest of my life, is that okay?" I tried to sound cheerful. He barked so loud he made my ears rattle and my heart skip a beat. Now I regretted picking Hades's beast. From what I barely heard I heard Hades laughing it up, eating some bones, I hope he choked on one. Then I thought, Hades never petted poor Ventrex, so maybe love? It wasn't my style but I could tell it might be the thing he needed.

"Ventrex, I know you're very intelligent and Hades probably didn't love you, but if let me ride on your back then I can show you I love you." I tried to sound as sweet as possible to the beast. My adrenaline rushing, I wondered his response for 30 seconds, it seemed like 3 minutes actually. Ventrex barked but it wasn't a terrifying bark that almost blew my ear drums out. My hope started to increase, my next task, was to pet him. I slowly reach my hand to his gigantic paws. sweat dripped down my face, I didn't have any protection. Ventrex wagged his tail, so I petted him a bit longer and he attempted to snip at me. I instantly knew he would tolerate me to a certain level.

"Come on boy! Let's go see Grandpa!" Ventrex wagged his tail and jumped around, I grabbed his thick black fur to hold on from the beast's movement.

"How a bout' you shadow travel for me? please?" I begged him, his three heads looked pretty dumb actually and his drooling mountains of slobber didn't help me re think the situation, even though I told him he was smart. Ventrex zoomed! My face felt like sliding off like a beanie and my gripping was loosing, I latched on to his fure so hard, when he stopped right at the water I looked at my hands and fur floated down to the ground. Oops.

"It's okay Ventrex you can go in the water I'll protect you" I said trying to calm his shakyness. "I made an air bubble for you, so now you can go swim underwater!" Ventrex dipped his paw in, then he went and splashed in the water, it was so sudden, he made a 50 foot wave appear before my eyes. I focused on the wave, wanting it to disappear or just collapse so it doesn't hurt Ventrex. Crash, the wave dispersed into the ocean, and it looked like nothing happended, a boy and his monster size dog were a little wet that's all.

"Go straight down boy!" I yield, "And if you want can you please pretty please with a cherry ontop shadow travel there?" Ventrex did as I told, he shadow traveled again, it was suppose to tire him but I guess considering his size he can do 2 or 3 shadow travels an hour or so, just guessing. In addition I take the dumb comment back, he may look dumb but he is super smart!

"Good job!" I encouraged him. Now we were at the front steps of Poseidon's palace, there was air in the dome so I let Ventrex's air bubble down. One of Poseidon's servants was waiting outside of the mansion.

"Young Triston, please follow me to your family." I walked into a huge hall, full with golden seahorses and spare tridents locked up so good you'd need one of Zeus's lightning bolts to break through it. My shoes patted on the granite floor, it felt like I was important. Guards stood by a grand door decorated so priestly. My mind was in aw but my expression seemed the same. I never showed emotions like I was surprised. The servent spoke to the guards, after they knelled down. I felt proud to be Trident's son. I was always proud. The grand doors slowly opened and there was my grandfather and my father. Poseidon and Trident.

"Hello Triston, my son." Trident spoke, he spoke so gentle so elegant, I was definetly not my father's son. But...Dad never told me who my birth mother was. It was always in the back of my head.

"Hello father, hello grandfather." I spoke gentle and graceful when I was around them to. Then Poseidon laughed.

"Triston my grandson you don't have to be so formal! Just call me grandpa." Poseidon chuckled.

"Father I'd like to teach him to be respectful to his elders, if that is okay?" Trident's words slid out it seemed like.

"Yes, fine" Poseidon put his hand on Trident's shoulder, he patted him and it seemed like he was going to fall or trip." Anyways, I sent Hermes for you, seems like he got the job done." Grandpa liked to joke around, but he was deathly powerful when he wanted to be. I always took him serious.

"Triston, let me just be honest with you" Trident started to say, "Grandpa and I think your the only one who can defeat Oceanus he has been disrupting the seas again and just made the Red Sea have a tsunami." My eyes, most likely were widened, my mind, in shock, my heart about to explode on Poseidon's granite floors.

"Uhh..." Was all I managed to say. Trident giggled.

"You can bring one person with you if you'd like." He added and continued to giggle over my expression. Supportive dad right?

"I'll take Percy" I said, not even thinking, though he was the obvious choice, he can breath underwater like me.

"Fine choice my grandson!" Poseidon said. "He'll be right here! Trid- er dad already sent the message." He caught himself, he still thinks I'm a baby. Just say his name! I wanted to blurt out, I bit my lip not to hard just enough to hold my impulse. I guess ADHD runs in the family. Trident pulled me to the side.

"If you defeat Oceanus, you'll get a surprise" He bribed.

"Dad, come closer" I whispered. He leaned in, "I"M NOT 4!" I shouted, now that was not classy, but I figured he deserved it. He slapped his for head.

"I know your not my boy, but it's a neat surprise!" Dad added.

"Bye Dad, call me when Percy is here, I'll be in the lobby." I walked toward the lobby, my dad can be so powerful and so brave; but there was other times when he was so annoying and so goofy. I sat in a leather seat with tuna for the pattern, _oh gods, grandpa! Really? tuna pattern!_ Then a girl walked in...


End file.
